Cat Govern
Cat Govern Daughter of Eros (This Character Belongs to What'sNewOwlz?) History History Natalie Govern was a well-off buisness women who worked for the company Apple. She helped design new products and future versions of current ones. One night, after work, she was walking home when she bumped into Eros. It was love at first sight for both of them, and she invited him back to her house. Three bottles of wine and a night later, Natalie was pregnant. She only realised three weeks later. Outraged that he had to leave so soon, he gave Natalie a detailed explanation about who he was , and said that their unborn daughter must go to camp. So, he left money for two tickets to new York and a golden drachma, for Cat when she went to camp. And with that, he was gone. Around nine months later, on the 12th September, 1997, Cat Govern was born to Natalie Govern and Eros. Natalie loved her daughter dearly, as she was the only thing she had of Eros. During her years as a baby, Cat was well looked after and treated. When she was four years old, Natalie got her a place in the best primary school in Liverpool. At first, when it was just easy work, Cat was alright , but as the years went on, she struggled a lot. Aged eight, she was diagnosed with dyslexia, which meant she got more and more help as exams came and went. In Year Seven, she started a Girl's High School. There, she was bullied because of her dyslexia, and it got worse and worse. Info |- | Familial Information |- | |- | Physical Description |- | |} Her mother started to beat her because her results were poor. She would use belts, sticks, whatever she could find as long as it hurt Cat. Cat started to fear these things, and would hide when she got home from school. Not long after, in Year Nine, she was diagnosed with bipolar and depression. That's what triggered her self-harming. She would use scissors, kitchen knives, whatever she could find, and her mum didn't care. This carried on for a year, before she was attacked by a hellhound. She had not been attacked before because she rarely went out. She caught the bus to school, and was always cutting it fine so she never had to wait for more than thirty seconds at the bus stop. It was the one time the bus was late she was attacked. The huge dog lunged at her, and she screamed and ran home. Luckily, a huntress, Jay Culley, was nearby, and she killed the monster and took Cat home. It was then her mother explained all about Eros and stuff. Straight away, Cat believed her because it made sense why her father wasn't around. She took the money for the flight to New York, and the drachma, packed up all her possessions and left. Jay escorted her to camp, summoning the Grey Sister Taxi in New York. That took them to camp with luckily no more attacks. Later that day, Cat was claimed by Eros and moved into her cabin. Camp Life Camp Life WIP Personality Personality Cat's personality is complicated. She's bipolar, and her moods are very, very different. Her first and one that is around the most is hyper, crazy and quirky. Cat complicates things and doesn't take sarcasm well. Her other personality is shy, quiet and can get quite angry and freaks out. She is ditzy, bubbly and cheerful person. Cat is just very random, excitable, and maybe a little insecure. She gets absent-minded and distracted, but has quite a lot of intelligence despite her dyslexia. As well, she is quite flirty. Appearance Appearance Cat has long, red/ginger hair. It's long, curvy and quite thick. Her eyes are a hazel colour - a random mixture of blues, greens, browns and golds. Cat's build is slim, and curvy, except for her arm muscles, which are very large due to all her sword-fighting training. She wears quite a bit of make-up, mascara, eye-liner, and a multitude of coloured nail-varnish. Cat also has her ears and nose pierced, and her style is casual, comfy jumpers and jeans. Cat Govern.jpg Possessions/Weapons & Armour/Pets Possessions/Pets/Weapons/Armour Possessions Cat's Necklace.jpg|Cat's Favourite Necklace, a present from her father, Eros Cat's iPod.jpg|Cat's iPod Touch Pets Cat's Kitten.jpg|Cat's Scottish Fold Kitten, Amaretto This is Amaretto, Cat's Scottish Fold Kitten. When Cat first arrived at camp, she found Amaretto sitting on her bunk with a note attatched, from her father, which welcome her to camp, and explained how Amaretto was a present from him. Weapons/Armour WIP Abilities Abilities #Children of Eros can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone will break their control. #Children of Eros can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. #Children of Eros can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Eros cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them, they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. #Children of Eros are innately proficient archers. #Children of Hecate are stronger in the moonlight. #Children of Eros have the ability to cause peace between two enemies; the effects only last for a short time unless both parties actually desire peace. #Children of Eros have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. #In rare cases, children of Eros can infuse magic into their grasp and ‘charm-touch’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquish; the child of Eros must touch the skin of the other person. #Children of Hecate are able to use some healing spells to heal minor wounds. #Children of Eros tend to be fiercely loyal to their loved ones, friends and family. Relationships Relationships Cat's mum.jpg|"My Mum, Natalie Govern." Eros.jpg|"My Father, Eros." Anika.jpg|"My Half-Sister, Anika Govern." Category:Characters Category:Children of Eros Category:Female